<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night to Remember by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474002">A Night to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night. One magical, thrilling, romantic night. She promised him one night to remember—but nothing more. No commitments, no strings attached, no names are given; just a night of excitement and adventure. But what will Loki do when he can’t stop thinking about that girl he had a midnight adventure with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Night to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God, I love Loki...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being stranded on Midgard, stuck on the Avengers wasn’t the most glamorous thing Loki had experienced. In fact, not only did he have to live in that meagre palace in a small, plain room, he had to go on what the Captain called “missions.”</p><p>So now, here he was, back in Germany, with the rest of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. Except for this time, working with them. Their mission was to blend in with guests at a masquerade gala and gather intel about an illegal weapons sale. </p><p>“Ok Avengers, let’s get this done, so we can go home and celebrate,” Tony said, tying his bowtie. As he slipped on his mask, he said, “God, it sucks we gotta wear these things. People love my face.”</p><p>Everyone rolled their eyes. The masks were actually quite convenient as Stark was well… internationally famous and people were beginning to recognize several members of the Avengers as well. </p><p>“Everyone ready? We’re here,” Natasha said as she landed the Quinjet. They slipped on their masks and entered the gala. Loki placed his scarf around his neck and his mask on his face.</p><p>The team spread out and assumed their own roles. Loki, however, grabbed a drink and decided to explore the building and if he could get away with it, cause a little chaos. </p><p>Eventually, he made his way to a hallway behind the stairs. There were several rooms along it. As he wandered down, he heard something. It was soft and sweet. <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DHsM_VmN6ytk&amp;t=ZjY5YmE0MmVlYmVkNjNjOWNlOWNhZTk0MGRlMTEyZTE3MWJkMTkyYSwxNDZkZTU0NDcyOWVkYWRjNDBlMWU4ODcwZDM3NjA2MTlkYWU0OTJk">Music</a>. From a piano in one of the rooms. The door was cracked open. Loki was curious and decided to peek inside to see who was playing.</p><p>There was a woman playing the piano and singing. She looked like he was a guest from the gala. She wore an <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fsafe%3Dstrict%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D645%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3D1%26ei%3D5BtyXIrMMIXu-gTYu6PQAw%26q%3Dgreen%2Bball%2Bgown%26oq%3Dgreen%2Bball%26gs_l%3Dimg.3.1.0l10.65811.67157..69422...0.0..0.124.1035.4j6......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......35i39j0i67.42rhGbl3aPs%23imgrc%3D5ii3eA0J_2OiOM%3A&amp;t=Y2ZiNjViM2M2ZjQyYjNlNzAzYmRiODVlODFiZjg4MTI0NmQ5ZGJiYSw1NTQxNjc2ODk2MjY1YzIwNTU5Mjc1MThlZGZjM2JlNTQyZTlhMjA2">emerald ball gown</a> and with a matching <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dmasquerade%2Bmask%2Bgreen%2Blace%26tbm%3Disch%26ved%3D2ahUKEwiQlMO8-9TgAhUMJnwKHRRvAPAQ2-cCegQIABAB%26oq%3Dmasquerade%2Bmask%2Bgreen%2Blace%26gs_l%3Dmobile-gws-wiz-img.3...4946.8004..8256...1.0..0.447.1147.3j2j1j0j1......0....1.........30i10j33i10.tz0w90nfFuM%26ei%3Dtt1yXJDhGYzM8AOU3oGADw%26bih%3D645%26biw%3D1280%26safe%3Dstrict%23imgrc%3D9K2Jq8uOLh-ZlM&amp;t=MzYwNzUwMThiNWNmOGU0NGFkNzA4ZGYyMjU4ODBjOTYwY2VhZjEwZCwzMWJiNzgxZDk3YzhiODRhMDQ2ZjZhMjAxOGQ1ZmYyNWVmMDM2MmRm">mask</a> with dark green lace. Her hair was pinned up in an <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dupdo%2Bwith%2Bpearls%26safe%3Dstrict%26tbm%3Disch%26tbas%3D0%26source%3Dlnt%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwid6J-J_9PgAhWTpZ4KHaK9BLsQpwUIIA%26biw%3D1280%26bih%3D645%26dpr%3D1.5%23imgrc%3DgKwuJV_6xb81zM&amp;t=NWFhMGNlYTA5M2VjZGEzMTU1NzRiYmUzOTUyZmNjYmJkZGNkYjVkMCw5ZWVmMjI2MDBkY2U2ZjA2YmE5NjFjMjlhZjM1ZDBhZjVhODc4NDVm">updo with pearls</a>. Her cheeks her rosy and were lips were painted ruby red. Her Y/E/C eyes were sparkling behind her mask. And her voice was just as sweet as her.</p><p>“We’ll meet again.<br/>Don’t know where;<br/>don’t know when.<br/>But I know we’ll meet again<br/>some sunny day…”</p><p>“I hope I’m not intruding, Miss,” Loki walked into the room and closed the door behind him.</p><p>You jumped from the seat in surprise and slightly in embarrassment. You turned to see a man with a mask on. <em>Just another guest at this God awful party</em>, you thought. </p><p>“Well, you are,” you responded. “But I don’t mind.”</p><p>The man laughed, “What brings you away from the fun?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it fun,” you answered. “Have you tried to converse with the other guests? They’re all so… dull.”</p><p>“I actually got out of there as soon as I could,” Loki admitted. Maybe he could have some fun tonight…</p><p>“You’re a smart man,” you laughed.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Loki asked you, “What’s your name, love?”</p><p>Suddenly, an idea lit up in your head. “Are you bored?” An innocent smile laid on your face.</p><p>“Always,” Loki smiled mischievously. “Do you have something in mind?”</p><p>“One night. You and me. We’ll leave this poor excuse of a fun time and make some magic of our own.”</p><p>“And how am I to spend the night with a woman whose name I do not know?”</p><p>“That’s the fun part. No names are given. Nothing personal will be exchanged. No commitment, no strings attached—just one night to remember. And that will be it. Just a memory to think about in the future. The memory of the woman you knew for one night in Germany.”</p><p>The man chuckled. “When do we start?”</p><p>***</p><p>You and the man ran out of the gala and took your masks off. “So, we begin by telling each other our names.”</p><p>“I thought we weren’t giving names?” Loki asked.</p><p>“We aren’t,” you replied. “Not our real names anyway. We’ll give each other fake names—nicknames. Just to call each other something.”</p><p>“So what am I to call you, Miss?” </p><p>After thinking for a moment you answered, “Hero. From Shakespeare?”</p><p>“Alright, Hero. Much Ado About Nothing. So then I suppose you can call me… Claudio.”  </p><p>“Oh? Very forward assuming the name of her fianceé,” you teased.</p><p>“Well, I only have a night. I should make the most of it,” Loki shrugged.</p><p>“The fun starts now.” You grabbed Loki’s hand and strolled down the stone-paved street dimly lighted by old street lights.</p><p>Eventually, you arrived at an old run-down bar. A sign hung above the door that read, ‘Wähle Dein Gift [Pick Your Poison].’ “I’m afraid I’ve overestimated your company, Hero,” Loki teased. </p><p>“You judge too quickly, love. I’m starting to think you can relate to Claudio,” you quipped. Loki raised his hands in surrender before you dragged him into the bar.</p><p>You sat down on a bar stool and faced “Claudio.” “This place happens to have the best whiskey in all of Germany.” You then directed your focus to the bartender. “Bitte zwei Whiskys [Two whiskeys, please].”</p><p>“You speak German?” Loki asked you. </p><p>“Genug [Enough],” you shrugged, taking a sip of your drink.</p><p>“You are full of surprises, Hero.” Loki copied your actions and sipped the whiskey, “You’re right. This is amazing.” </p><p>“Well it’s a good thing I can do this,” you smiled wickedly and you reached over the counter. You grabbed a bottle of the whiskey and hid it under your skirt.</p><p>“You’re wicked, pet.”</p><p>“It’s ok. The owner knows me,” you assured and ran out of the bar.</p><p>***</p><p>Eventually, the two of you ended up on the beach. You carried your heels in one hand and the bottle of whiskey in the other as you walked along the beach.</p><p>“It’s so peaceful here, Claudio.” You hummed along with the crashing waves and spun around in your dress.</p><p>“Do you dance, Claudio?” </p><p>“I’m afraid it’s been a while since I have, dear Hero,” Loki replied. He thought about the balls his family used to host all those years ago back on Asgard. He looked at you dancing in the sand. You looked ethereal in the ocean moonlight. Your once pinned up hair, now cascading down your shoulders, free and wild. </p><p>“Dance with me.” You took hold of his hands and placed one on your hips and kept hold of the other. You placed your spare hand on his shoulder. </p><p>“We don’t have music, love,” Loki said softly. </p><p>“Sing,” you suggested enthusiastically. </p><p>“I don’t sing, my dear,” Loki shook his head. “You have a lovely voice though, Hero.”</p><p>“Yes, you’ve heard me sing. It’s your turn,” you looked at him pleadingly. “And if you’re worried about humiliating yourself, it’s ok. I mean, it’s only one night we’ll be together.”</p><p>Loki spun you around. “You never did tell me. Why only one night? Well, yes it is exciting, but there’s other exciting things to do. So why this?”</p><p>You hesitated before telling him quietly, “Because if I end things before they start, you can’t.” Loki frowned at that. <em>Why would you quit before trying?</em></p><p>“I don’t understand,” Loki murmured.</p><p>“You don’t have to,” you purred. “Just sing for me?”</p><p>“Fine. But only this once,” Loki caved at the sound of your voice. You leaned closer to him, closing the space between the two of you.</p><p>"When you're a long long way from home, if makes you feel<br/>Like you're alone. It's hard to find a pal that's true, that you can<br/>Tell your troubles to and when you send a letter home you<br/>Mother's voice rings in your ears, and then you cross the T's<br/>With kisses. What a strange world this is, then you dot the I's <br/>With tears and all the sunshine turns to gloom, when you're a long long<br/>Way from home."</p><p>You rested your head against the man and closed your eyes, listening to him sing softly into your ear. </p><p>Loki dug his nose into your hair, taking in your scent. <em>I wish I could do this every night with you… </em>Loki backed up slightly and used his hand to lift your chin to meet his gaze. He stared into your beautiful eyes. He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in slowly. You were tempted to kiss him and you almost did, but right before you were about to connect lips, you moved your head at the last moment.</p><p>“We shouldn’t…” you warned.</p><p>“But I—“</p><p>“What language was that in?” you asked him, quickly changing the subject.</p><p>“Old Norse. My mother used to sing to me when I was little,” he said in a hushed tone. <em>Why didn’t you want to kiss him?</em></p><p>“Oh, are you from Norway?” you asked with sparkling eyes. </p><p>“I thought we weren’t revealing things about ourselves, Hero,” Loki mimicked you sarcastically. You giggled and said, “Ok I’ll make a deal with you.”</p><p>“I’m listening,” Loki’s interest piqued.</p><p>“We’ll play a game. Whoever can throw a stone the farthest, can ask the other anything and they have to answer honestly with <em>detail</em>.”</p><p>“Deal. Prepare to spill your secrets, my dear.”</p><p>“Don’t get cocky yet, Sweetheart. I have an arm,” you retorted and picked up a stone.</p><p>“May the best man win.”</p><p>You threw the stone as hard as you could, reaching a solid one hundred feet.</p><p>“Impressive,” Loki noted, nodding slowly. “But prepare to lose.”</p><p>Loki took his turn, throwing his stone over twice as far as yours. To the point where you couldn’t even see it.</p><p>“Wow, you could kill with that arm,” you acknowledged. You began to walk away from the beach and back on the road. “So, what do you ask of me, Claudio?”</p><p>You walked along the pier when Loki finally asked, “Do you want to see me after this?”</p><p>You didn’t say anything at first. Finally you replied, “We said we weren’t going to see each other after this…”</p><p>“My name is Loki,” he blurted out. “Hero, darling, I want to see you after this.“</p><p>“You weren’t supposed to tell me your name,” you cried. <em>That name sounds familiar.</em></p><p>“I-I know, but… I love you,” Loki confessed. His heart ached at the sight of you and he was determined to keep you in his life.</p><p>“Loki, you don’t know me,” you told him. “You don’t know my name, where I live, my baggage…”</p><p>“Which means I love you for who you are,” Loki asserted. “You’re beautiful, kind, exciting, adventurous… Please, tell me your name.” </p><p>“I—“</p><p>“Loki! Where the hell have you been?” Thor roared. “We’ve been looking all over for you!”</p><p>“Brother, I was asking this woman for information. She was a guest,” Loki told the man who was apparently Loki’s brother. He was very muscular and carried a hammer.</p><p>“Wait,” your eyes widened in shock. “Oh God, you’re Thor. So that means… Loki? You’re the same Loki that attacked New York…”</p><p>“Loki, we have to go now. The others are waiting,” Thor urged.</p><p>“Just give me a moment. I’ll be right with you,” Loki told Thor. He turned to you.</p><p>“Please, just tell me your name…” he pleaded and grasped onto your hands.</p><p>“I can’t…” you sputtered. “You wouldn’t be happy with me anyways…”</p><p>“Hero, please. I want to see you again. Didn’t you have fun?” Loki sounded desperate. His eyes watered.</p><p>“Loki, we have to go now,” Thor said lowly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Please,” Loki’s voice cracked. “I love you.” He placed his forehead on yours.</p><p>You sighed at the feeling of him being so close to you. “Y/N. My name is Y/N L/N.”</p><p>You looked up at the sky to see a jet flying away from Germany. A tear rolled down your face. “Bye, Loki.”</p><p> </p><p>[Two Months Later]</p><p>Loki had been an absolute wreck ever since he left you in Germany. He missed you so much and he tried his hardest to find you but to no avail. The Avengers only avoided more due to his even worse attitude. He snapped at everyone, was reckless on missions, and locked himself away in his room whenever he could. The Avengers had no clue as to why Loki had a drastic change in behaviour except Thor, who kept quiet about it because he knew Loki wouldn’t want the other to know.</p><p>Eventually, the team realized that they needed to cheer Loki up because he wasn’t going to do it on his own.</p><p>“We’ve got to do something about frowny face,” Clint said. </p><p>“Maybe we can take him out,” Steve suggested. </p><p>“What do Gods even like? Orgies?” Stark asked.</p><p>“Stark, first of all, no. Just no,” Thor cringed. “And second, Loki likes theatre. Classic stuff mostly.”</p><p>“Shakespeare in the park it is!” Stark announced.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t wish to partake in your pathetic Midgardian events, brother,” Loki growled. </p><p>“Loki, please. Just have some fun. We’re doing this for you. We want to cheer you up.”</p><p>Loki thought for a moment. He did like theatre. And it was a Shakespeare play. </p><p>“Which one is it?” Loki asked sharply.</p><p>“Much Ado About Something? I don’t know. Something like that,” Thor answered.</p><p>“Much Ado About <em>Nothing</em>,” Loki corrected. He thought for a bit, “Fine. I’ll go.”</p><p>“Great.”</p><p>Loki took his seat and the lights dimmed. The actress playing Hero came onto the stage. <em>Y/N? It’s Y/N!</em></p><p>Loki couldn’t believe his eyes. It was you. He found you. He could hardly focus on the play at all. All he could think about was you. When the play was over, he rushed backstage in search of you.</p><p>“Loki?” Loki turned around at the sound of your voice. There you stood in front of him. </p><p>“Y/N…” </p><p>“Oh my God, you’re here,” you were shocked. “How did you find me?”</p><p>“I-I… My brother made me go out,” Loki trailed off. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Why didn’t you come find me? You knew where I’ve been for two months!”</p><p>“I-I couldn’t bring myself to go. I missed you so much, but I’m not worthy of being loved by you. You’re a God,” you looked down.</p><p>Loki grabbed your face and lifted it and pressed his lips to yours. He kissed you with all the love he’d harboered over the past months he’d been without you.</p><p>After breaking off the kiss, he huffed, “Don’t ever leave me again.”</p><p>“You left me,” you laughed. “I remember being the one not leaving on the ship.”</p><p>“God, I missed you. And you’re more than worthy of my love. I love you more than anything,” Loki smiled against your lips before kissing you again.</p><p>“I love you, Loki.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>